


Go On Mate

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - All Media Types, History Boys - Bennett
Genre: Implied Smut, LGBT, M/M, Oral Sex, blowjobs mention, paedophilia mention, teacher/pupil relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Dakin wants to practice before the big day





	Go On Mate

‘Do you love him?’ I asked, my eyes scouring his face to see if there was any flicker of truth given away in his big brown eyes. He didn’t look at me for a moment before he cleared his throat and said, ‘No. I don’t know… well, I don’t think so.’  
‘But you like him?’ I said trying to hide the edge that came to my tone as I spoke. We were sat on the benches at the back of the school near the field. I was perched on top of the table, my hands resting on his shins watching him as lay on the bench, his legs resting on my knees.  
‘Yes,’ he said, ‘well I don’t know about that either. I’ve never wanted to impress someone as much as I do him. He just gets into my head.’  
‘But you like girls?’  
‘Basically,’ he said looking at me judging my reaction, ‘I am straight you know. He just seems to be the exception to the rule.’  
‘Is it because he’s a teacher do you think? The authority and all that.’  
‘Pffft,’ he said with a smirk, ‘Felix has authority. Mrs Lintott has authority. He’s got….edge.’

He smiled though I knew it was not at me and it was as if he was looking past me like Irwin was there and the two of them were sharing one of their secret moments like they did in class. His eyes swooped shut and a quiet moment fell between us broken only by the shouts of a PE class on the far side of the field. I was lost as to how we had gotten onto the topic if truth be told. As always with Dakin, we ended up talking about the exam, more so that he could speak about Irwin. The space that he used to slip in Fiona’s name had now disappeared and been replaced by the new History Teacher. Everything he did Dakin latched onto, only to repeat to his friends as if they hadn’t been there when it happened. It was a shame that I was such a masochist I encouraged him, feeling the bubble of jealousy brew in my stomach every time his eyes lit up at the thought. Though Posner’s love for the dark-haired charmer was well known amongst the school mine was hidden, kept away deep inside me fluttering at every action or word he spoke, even if it was about the new man in his life.  
‘What does Fiona think?’ I asked, nonchalantly.  
‘She just thinks I idolise him and I let her. I don’t think she thinks it anything more than that. Doesn’t really matter now anyway.’  
‘How come?’  
‘I finished it with her.’  
‘Really? Why?’  
‘Just didn’t seem to be as fun as it used to be.’  
‘Was it because you got to Berlin, or because you don’t want anything to complicate the whole Irwin thing?’  
‘Neither, why are you so interested anyway,’ he asked sliding his legs off of mine and moving himself to sit up his face coming dramatically close to mine as he analysed my every move. I shifted uncomfortably trying to think of a convincing reason without showing my hand.

‘I’m not interested per se… it’s like Hector.’  
‘It’s nothing like Hector!’ He said defensively.  
‘On the bike Hector. Just like I’d ask about what happened on the bike with Hector I ask about Irwin.’  
‘Well, that’s where the similarities end,’ he said curtly forcing us into silence as he shifted around and sat with his back against the bench his elbows resting back against it. Before I could broach another topic a faint sound of a bell emitted from the school and both of us were forced to move from our spot back to class.

He never mentioned anything about Irwin to me after that though I knew his infatuation hadn’t ended. My time spent with Irwin dramatically increased though only because he Posner and I were avid fans of watching Dakin’s every move.

It was a while before he brought Irwin up again, though his daily adoration still continued. The next time he really brought him up as in talked about him without the bravado and showed his true feelings was the night we headed down to Oxford. We took a minibus from school and stayed overnight in the dorms that had only freshly been emptied of students for the end of the term. We were unfortunate enough that the university lumped into as few rooms as possible forcing Dakin and me to share. After a long day, I wanted nothing more than to drift into an undisturbed sleep alas that was not on the cards. The worry was enough to keep my mind ticking over and combined with the lumpy z bed I’d lucked out on a peaceful night’s sleep. Dakin lay in the bed next to me though I could tell he wasn’t asleep as his breathing was too even and fast as he stayed quiet, thinking. It was an awkward silence which lasted for hours until he evidently felt comfortable to whisper to me. He seemed to be waiting for that hour of night where secrets stay and are never mentioned again. As it arrived he opened his mouth and said, ‘did you look in that book?’  
‘Which one?’ I whispered sleepily having just felt an even slumber tug at me before being forcefully stolen away.  
‘The book on top of that shelf over there, the thick one. It’s got a list of every alumnus that passes through every school.’  
‘Oh really, that’s…cool.’ I said unable to decide how to adequately respond.  
‘Irwin’s not in it.’

‘Oh…maybe it was an error, maybe it-’  
‘-It’s not. I checked.’  
‘Which means-’  
‘Which means he’s a big fat liar. All the bullshit about the perfect formula for Oxbridge and getting past the exam and he’s making it all up!’ he said with a rise in his voice as if he had forgotten it was the middle of the night and there were other people around us fast asleep, ‘we’re relying on this guy to get us through the biggest exam of our lives and he couldn’t even do it himself.’  
‘Does it matter?’ I asked perplexed. Sure it was a slight bit worrying that our predecessor was unable to do what we did but surely all the out of the box thinking and flair wasn’t just showing off. Surely he was somewhat competent. It couldn’t all just be bullshit, right?  
‘Of course, it matters!’  
‘Why? Because you want to get in, or because he lied to you?’  
‘I just don’t think it’s fair.’  
‘Mmmhmm,’ I muttered rolling my eyes. As time fled on my patience had worn thin with the constant struggle between trying to make him forget Irwin and trying to get him out of my head. When he got like this, all forlorn over the twenty-something man, it enraged me though I knew it was because the green-eyed monster was by my side. Dakin sighed and sensing my apprehension to share his disgust over the subject turned over in bed signalling the end of our discussion. I wondered if I’d done the right thing.

The last day of term for all the Oxbridge Candidates. A full house of scholarships, much to our teachers’ pleasure, and our final time in lower education. A small get together at the school was nice enough but a party at Dakin’s was called for. It continued well into the night until we were all pie-eyed and mischievous. Our party dispersed around 4 am. We’d gone into town and happened to disband with only Posner, Dakin and I heading back to Dakin’s. Spending the night there was a better idea than trying to sneak into my own house past my mother who would no doubt be waiting for me at the top of the stairs as soon as my key hit the lock. I was also a saving grace for Dakin who had taken the role of ‘parent’ having been the party host and so was encumbered with getting Posner’s somewhat limp body back to his house and tuck him up into bed after his one too many drinks.

After depositing him on Dakin’s parent’s bed, spread eagle, we headed downstairs somewhat unwisely for another drink. We sat slumped next to each other on his couch listening to his dad’s old LPs and sipping on cans of cider.  
‘I asked him to suck me off,’ Dakin said with ease as he sipped his drink. His words caused the glug of cider I had just taken to go down the wrong way and I coughed and sputtered as I said, ‘what?’  
‘Irwin. Well, that or vice versa.’  
‘Why?’  
‘Why not? It’s the end of term, I’ve got into Oxford. Thought I might celebrate.’  
‘Celebrate,’ I scoffed, the idea of him and Irwin being intimate. With Fiona, it didn’t bother me but it seemed so much worse with Irwin. Was it because he was a teacher? The age gap? The gender? I didn’t know. I guess to lose out to someone because you are nothing alike is one thing but the more similar your opponent the harder it hurt.

‘It’s not like I proposed,’ he said, ‘it’s just a wank after all. No big deal.’  
‘Isn’t it?’  
‘Do you think it is?’  
‘I do as a matter of fact. Your take on this is completely nonplussed. I just think that people fight every day to be who they are and you flounce in and out as you please it’s a bit unfair.’  
‘You’ll never know if you don’t try,’ he said before his face darkened, ‘though if I’m honest with myself I didn’t think I’d be this nervous.’  
My breath was wasted on him I could tell and so I put my annoyance to the side, begrudgingly, and said slightly judgementally, ‘never sucked anyone off before, huh?’  
Dakin seemed taken aback by my statement as he said, ‘no actually I’ve not, have you?’

He began defensively though his closing statement came out in more of a sneer as he sat up to look at me. A blush crept across my face before I could think and maybe it was the judgement or maybe it was the drink that caused me to speak unthinkingly, ‘yes actually. I have.’  
We fell silent for a moment, me due to being mortified and him out of surprise or amazement, which one it was I wasn’t sure. Though like all drunk conversations judgement didn’t seem to linger and we brushed past that blip in a whirlwind.  
‘Is it weird?’ he asked sinking back in the couch. Cursing myself for getting into this position I sighed before I muttered, ‘a little.’  
‘I mean I’ve done Fiona before, I’m good in that region but… don’t know. I just want to impress him.’  
‘I’m sure however you do will be a warm welcome from him,’ I said sarcastically.  
‘Yeah,’ he chuckled, ‘might get him to unclench for once. Still, this whole Oxford thing shook me up.’  
‘Not one for winging it anymore,’ I asked with a cocked eyebrow.  
‘Not exactly, I prefer to learn hands-on, so to speak,’ he said looking at me. If there were a light bulb above him it would have pinged on immediately. His face lit up and he didn’t even have to say anything before I said, ‘no, no, absolutely not.’ Why I was refusing I had no idea. If he had posed the question to me at the start of term I would have jumped at the chance but to be the beta test for Irwin was hurtful.  
‘Oh go on,’ he whined, ‘help me…revise.’  
‘No Stu..’ I said dropping my eyes though he stopped me and pulled my face to look at him.  
‘Go on mate,’ he pleaded. I felt my resolve crumble as his eyes bore into mine inflating my heart. Sensing this was the closest I’ll ever get to the chance it felt stupid to say no so I didn’t. Without a word I nodded and allowed him to move forward placing a chaste kiss on my lips before he eagerly thrust southward.


End file.
